Savior
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Salahkah perasaan yang tidak sengaja ada itu?/AU/Incest/Prolog/


**Savior**

 **|Rated M| Family, romance|**

 **Savior©Kana L**

 **Gintama©Sorachi Hideaki**

.

.

[Warning. Mature theme. AU. Kagura centric.]

.

.

.

[PROLOG]

Jika berbicara keluarga, yang kuingat hanya ayah dan kakakku. Mereka adalah orang yang kuanggap sebagai ayah, saudara, sahabat, dan kekasih.

.

[#]

.

Ibuku meninggalkanku ketika umurku tiga tahun. Satu-satunya hal yang kuingat dari ibu, hanyalah nyanyiannya ketika ia menggulung rambut panjangku menjadi dua cepolan cina yang sampai sekarang masih kupakai. Selain itu, tak ada lagi yang kuingat.

.

[#]

.

Ayahku? Tak banyak yang kuingat darinya—yah walaupun, status hidup masih tercatat dalam kartu keluarga. Yang paling kuingat darinya adalah punggung tegapnya yang pergi menjauh meninggalkanku.

.

[#]

.

Kematian ibu benar-benar merubah keadaan keluargaku. Terutama, kebiasaan ayah. Yang biasanya pulang seminggu sekali mundur menjadi dua minggu sekali. Ketika pulang dua minggu sekali, berubah menjadi sebulan sekali. Pulang sebulan sekali berubah menjadi beberapa bulan sekali.

.

[#]

.

Akhirnya, entah aku lupa menghitung atau perasaanku saja yang salah, ayah pulang ke rumah jika kalender sudah berubah angka dan salju sudah mencair.

.

[#]

.

Awalnya aku selalu menunggu kepulangan ayah. Aku menunggunya mirip seperti seekor anjing yang menunggui majikannya di depat _genkan_. Aku tetap menungguinya walau sudah lewat tengah malam. Aku menunggunya agar ketika ia pulang, ia merasakan rasanya disambut dengan hangat.

.

[#]

.

Ada saatnya dimana aku mencapai titik jenuhku menungguinya. Ketika ayah tak menepati janji akan kepulangannya.

.

[#]

.

Awalnya aku masih mengukuhkan senyum di bibirku. Tapi, kejadian itu tidak terjadi sekali dua kali. Naasnya, berkali-kali sampai aku tak ingat sekarang sudah yang keberapa kali. Di titik itulah aku berhenti menungguinya dan beralih memanjatkan doa agar ayahku dapat pulang dengan selamat.

.

[#]

.

Bagiku, kakakku adalah segalanya. Ayahku memanglah ayah—yang hilang bagiku. Tapi, kakakku. Ia menggantikan figur ayah yang tak tak kudapatkan itu. Bagiku, kakak adalah ayah, saudara, sahabat, juga kekasihku.

.

[#]

.

Aku masih ingat. Malam setelah pemakaman ibu. Saat dimana kakakku dan aku—secara tak langsung tahu pekerjaan ayah yang sebenarnya. Seorang intelejen negara.

.

[#]

.

Pekerjaan itu benar-benar mengisolasi ayahku seperti tahanan. Merenggut semua waktu untuk keluarganya bahkan nyawa jika ia mau.

.

[#]

.

Malam itu, malam setelah pemakaman ibu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ayah berlutut menangis dibahu kakakku.

.

[#]

.

Ia menangis meminta bocah berumur delapan tahun itu berjanji agar melindungiku selama ia tidak ada.

.

[#]

.

Paginya, aku mendapati kakak tertidur disampingku, memelukku dengan hangat. Sedangkan ayah entah dimana, meninggalkan secarik kertas.

.

[#]

.

Kepergian ayah membuatku selalu bergantung pada lengan kokok kakak.

.

[#]

.

Kakak sendiri tidak merasa keberatan. Ia memelukku setiap waktu tidurku. Ia membelai rambutku untuk memujiku. Ia menciumku, berkata 'Kau milikku' di telingaku. Aku menyukai semua sikap kakak.

.

[#]

.

Awalnya aku menyayanginya seperti seorang kakak, saudara. Tapi, entah kapan terjadinya, perasaan itu berubah.

.

[#]

.

Umurku dua belas tahun. Aku memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah. Kakakku memasuki tahun kedua sekolah menengah atasnya.

.

[#]

.

Di saat itulah semua berubah. Semua perkataan kakak menjadi bermakna ganda di otakku. Semua perlakuannya membuat jantungku seakan mau lepas. Semua sentuhannya terasa panas di tubuhku.

.

[#]

.

Semakin aku dewasa. Semakin aku tau apa arti semua itu.

.

[#]

.

Tapi, semakin aku dewasa, membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Salahkah perasaan ini?

.

[#]

.

Hingga puncaknya ketika ayah melihat dengan matanya sendiri dosa yang kedua anaknya perbuat.

.

[#]

.

Ia marah, ia kesetanan menghajar anak sulungnya sendiri sampai tak berbentuk. Sedangkan anak bungsunya ia bawa lari ke Tokyo.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Bahagia bisa bikin fanfik untuk OTP. Minat review?**


End file.
